


New Vid! - Two Step.  Supernatural

by luminosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid! - Two Step.  Supernatural

Dean loves Sam.  
See Dean love?  
Love, Dean, love.

Anyway, here it is. [pushes little vid out to meet people] Go on, introduce yourself! Say hi!

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download of this vid, please email me. Thank you

I sent this vid, in bits and pieces, to several people, and nearly every one had something pointed, insightful and helpful to say about it, and I'm grateful to [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) , [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**killabeez**](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/) , [](http://thisisbone.livejournal.com/profile)[**thisisbone**](http://thisisbone.livejournal.com/) , [](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[**way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) and that rest of that gang of overachievers for their valuable input. And for telling me that it was worth finishing.

Thank you, [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for using little words and lots of hand waving to make me understand the basics of avisynth. Talk about overachieving! Thank you just isn't enough.

And always, special thanks to [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/) , whose beta Super Powers keep me on the straight and narrow.

Making this vid was really hard for me, and I echo [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**killabeez**](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/)'s sentiments from the other day. I love these guys ~~sooo~~ too much, and I don't see anything turning out really well for them in the long run, so I want them to be happy *now*. I don't want to screw it up. I remember feeling that way as I was laying clips down--wanting to be sure I had enough happiness in the vid to both highlight and dampen the angst of it all. I hope I succeeded.

You know that saying "if you make something idiot-proof, a better idiot will emerge?" Well, that idiot is ME. Technically, this was difficult as well, because it was the first time I tried to make a vid using *only* scripts. I have a way of defying the laws of physics with my technical problems, and I had a moment today when I was talking with Ian that I thought that I might have to just... do a late-term abortion on the vid, and I was torn between "OMG NO!" and "I don't want to make this again! I don't want it inside of me anymore!" Just like going through a difficult birth. However, all is well, and it's a healthy, bouncy baby vid. 

Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
